maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Lupino
Jack Lupino (unknown - 2001) is the tertiary antagonist of the original Max Payne. He was a high ranking member and schizophrenic underboss of the New York City based Punchinello Crime Family. His right-hand man was Vinnie Gognitti. Addicted to the drug Valkyr, Lupino lost his mind and began to believe that he was a messenger of Hell. He began to partake in bizarre rituals and was involved in devil worship. Lupino started dealing Valkyr in the streets, putting Gognitti in charge of the distribution. He also owned a hotel, which was run by the Finito Brothers. In 2001, Lupino was targeted by Max Payne, an NYPD detective on a quest to avenge his murdered wife and child who had believed that Lupino ordered the death of his family. The rogue detective attacked Lupino's hotel, killed the Finitos, and injured Gognitti in order to find him. Learning that Lupino was holed up at his gothic nightclub, Ragna Rock, Max attacked the nightclub and learned more about Lupino's mental instability. The underboss confronted Max, who killed nearly all of his men. Lupino fought the NYPD detective to the death but was killed, having been shot by Max many times after falling, just to make sure that he was truly dead. Later, it was revealed that Lupino was not the one who was behind the death of Max's family. Lupino's death was a major downfall for the Punchinello crime family, followed by Angelo Punchinello's death later that year and Gognitti's two years after. In 2003, Lupino's nightclub, Ragna Rock, was bought by the Russian mobster Vladimir Lem, who renamed the establishment Vodka. Biography Early life His name and affiliation imply that he is of Italian heritage. At some point, Jack Lupino joined the crime family of Angelo Punchinello and became an underboss of the family and Angelo Punchinello's right-hand man. Lupino owned both a hotel and nightclub called Ragna Rock and put the Finito brothers in charge of the hotel's operations. At some point prior to 1998-2001, Lupino became addicted to Valkyr and became clearly insane; worshiping various devils from many myths and believing that he was a wolf and a messenger of Hell. He began to read many mythology and gothic books related to devils and demons and made rituals based on these books. He became so mentally unstable that he blew one of his thug's brains out only because he wanted to see what they would look like on the wall. He also met Max Payne once, though it is unknown what happened during that meeting. Valkyr case Becoming a suspect In summer 1998, Max Payne's family was murdered by Valkyr junkies, prompting him to seek revenge. In the winter of 2001, Max got information that Lupino may have been the one behind the murder and so targeted him. Following the death of his partner Alex Balder, Max began to believe that Lupino was behind Alex's death in order to keep the DEA agents away from his business. Max Payne's search Max arrived at Lupino's hotel, only to have found the Finitos in charge and Jack not there. Seeing no other way, Max killed the Finito brothers after they attempt to shoot him dead. Max also killed Rico Muerte and Candy Dawn, who were staying in the hotel during Payne's time of investigation. Due to his state and other businesses, Lupino had placed Vinnie Gognitti in charge for a Valkyr trade deal. After the deaths of the Finitos and Rico, Lupino's tenement building was blown up by Vladimir Lem, head of the rival Russian Mob. Having no other tie to Lupino other than Gognitti, Max tracked down Lupino's right-hand man and confronted him. Gognitti was shot by Max but managed to escape the undercover detective on New York's rooftops. After killing all of the underboss' bodyguards, Max finally captured Gognitti. Max demanded Lupino's whereabouts. After beating him a bit, Gognitti, fearing for his life, told Max that Lupino is located at his own nightclub, Ragna Rock. Shootout in Ragna Rock and death Around the time Max investigated for Lupino's whereabouts, killing the Finitos and Rico in the progress, as well injuring Gognitti in order to locate the mafia underboss, Don Punchinello, angry at Lupino for his careless actions that brought some police attention, sent him a letter in which he threatens his right-hand man for his reckless behavior; apparently Lupino did not feel intimidated. After defeating Gognitti, Max went to Ragna Rock. Max fought his way against Lupino's goons and bodyguard. During his way in the club, Max finds many of Lupino's devilish books and rituals, as well the letter sent by the don. After Max read one of Lupino's ritual books, the madman howled and yelled in the club, unsuccessfully sending more goons to kill the detective. Lupino then finally revealed himself, along with two more bodyguards. After saying strange quotes related to Satanist beliefs, Lupino attacked Max with his powerful sawed-off shotgun. The detective managed to kill the insane underboss' remaining men; after a while, Lupino was killed as well. After Lupino fell, Max shot him multiple times, to make sure that the monstrous drug dealer was truly dead. He kept shooting him until he was stopped by an unknown woman. Legacy Lupino's death was the first great fall of the Punchinello crime family, and his death was soon followed by the don himself. By 2003, the crime family was still in power, and by 2012, it was almost destroyed, leaving an open door for a rival family. Lupino's death was also a major downfall for the Valkyr drug trade business. His Ragna Rock nightclub was bought by Vladimir Lem, the leader of the rival Russian Mob, who renamed it to Vodka. Personality and traits Having lost his mind due to abusing the drug Valkyr, Lupino became an insane and psychotic man who worshiped devilish beings and killed anyone without remorse. He began to believe that he was a wolf and even howled like one at his enemies, whom he considered his 'prey'. Lupino became a very brutal and sadistic man. One of his men Dino was killed by him only to see how his brains would look on his wall. Lupino then killed three more people as a part of his demonic ritual. His murders were all related to his belief that he was the son of a female demonic being, and he stated that he kills for her. Valkyr made Lupino unstable and nearly unstoppable. His acts of insanity disturbed his right-hand man Vinnie Gognitti and several of his associates, including his own boss, Angelo Punchinello. It is also hinted that Lupino had an interest in Norse mythology, naming and designing his nightclub after the final event in the mythology. Appearance Jack Lupino is a bit overweight medium-sized man. He has a shaved head, a short mustache, beard and hazel eyes. The most notable feature on his face is a tattoo that surrounds his right eye. The tattoo resembles flames. Jack Lupino's outfit contains a white Aloha shirt with ellipse, twisted shapes colored in black, gray and similar sub-colors. Under the Aloha shirt, he wears a black t-shirt, matching with black pants and shoes. Equipment *Sawed-Off Shotgun - a powerful short-ranged shotgun that can fire two rounds at once. This is Lupino's signature weapon, and he uses it during his last stand against Max Payne. The main disadvantage of this weapon is that it needed to be reloaded constantly, due to its small magazine. *'UZI' - a sub-machine gun. Lupino holds it when he confronts Max Payne, but is seen in-game with a sawed-off shotgun. *'Devil-related books' - Lupino owns a wide variety of books about demons and devilish myths. He uses these books for his rituals and ceremonies. Behind the scenes Norse mythology Jack Lupino and his nightclub Ragna Rock contain many allusions to Norse mythology. "Lupino" is a surname of Italian origin, meaning "little wolf." Lupino continually makes references to wolves and calls himself "the Fenris Wolf." The Fenris Wolf (also known as Fenrir) was a monstrous wolf and son of Loki who was supposed to bring about and play a huge role in Ragnarök - the Norse apocalypse. Fight strategy Lupino is surrounded by cultists wielding shotguns, Molotov Cocktails, and Ingrams. Keep moving and keep firing with a cool head. Despite his somewhat intimidating demeanor, Lupino himself is probably the easiest boss in the game; he uses a sawed-off shotgun and, after he fires his first two shots, he is completely open to any sort of attack. It is possible to even bludgeon him to death easily with a baseball bat. Every time he is hit while he is reloading, he is forced to start his reloading animation over again. To sum it up, kill his henchmen, dodge his first two shots, then finish him off with the weapon of choice. Max loses all his weapons after his fight with Lupino. Therefore, ammo conservation should not be required when fighting him. Max Payne 3 multiplayer Jack Lupino is one of the character avatars available in the Classic Character Pack for the multiplayer of the 2012 Max Payne 3. Lupino's model in this game lacks the beard Lupino has in the original game. His tattoo was also altered, now it is more twisting than the original's game version. Gallery Maxclassic jack.jpg|Jack Lupino as a multiplayer skin for Max Payne 3. JackLupino-film.jpg|Lupino in the 2008 film. JackLupinofighting.jpg Lupinofighting.jpg Game Appearances *''Max Payne'' **Prologue (The American Dream) (Mentioned) **Roscoe Street Station (Mentioned) **Live from the Crime Scene (Mentioned) **Playing It Bogart (Mentioned) **The Blood Veins of New York (Mentioned) **Fear That Gives Men Wings (Mentioned) **Police Brutality (Mentioned) **Ragna Rock (Mentioned) **An Empire of Evil *''Max Payne 3'' comics **"After the Fall" (Mentioned) **"Hoboken Blues" (Mentioned) ;Non-canon ;*''Max Payne 3'' multiplayer (Classic Character Pack) ;*Max Payne (film) See also *Ragna Rock (location) *Lupino's Hotel *Punchinello Crime Family *Angelo Punchinello *Vincent Gognitti *Milo Rego, an antagonist with similar behavior in Max Payne 3. References es:Jack Lupino Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Max Payne 3 comics characters Category:Enemies Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Max Payne 1 Characters